<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soundwaves by gerardsjuarez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206209">Soundwaves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardsjuarez/pseuds/gerardsjuarez'>gerardsjuarez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter AU Challenges [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Radio, DJ!Frank, DJ!Gerard, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardsjuarez/pseuds/gerardsjuarez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an AU challenge series: AU where Frank and Gerard are accidentally hired for the same DJ position at a radio station</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter AU Challenges [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soundwaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part three of the AU challenge series! This one is my favorite so far because I was once a radio DJ and it was my favorite job ever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Gerard’s dream to be a DJ for 102.3. It had been his favorite rock station all through his childhood and that was the key factor that landed him the job in the first place. After getting his employee pass from a lady at the front desk, he was escorted back to a meeting room. It was covered in different band posters and framed memorabilia. Gerard had expected himself to be alone but there was a guy there in a red cardigan and ripped jeans sitting on the couch, bouncing his foot nervously.</p><p>Gerard didn’t see any other furniture. He cautiously approached, “Can I sit here?”</p><p>The guy stopped bouncing his leg, “Sure.”</p><p>He sat. The silence was awkward, “Uh, are you new?”</p><p>Before the guy could answer, the door opened and the station manager, Brian, popped his head in. The red cardigan guy stood up immediately and Gerard decided to do the same, smoothing out his green jacket. </p><p>“Gerard! Frank,” he grinned at the two of them, “Quick question - has anyone else come in before me?”</p><p>“No,” Gerard said.</p><p>“Cool! Alright, that means I need to break the news.” He stepped all the way into the room, “So both of you were hired to start a radio show but it seems some errors went through during the hiring process. We were only looking for one DJ.”</p><p>“So, is one of us fired?” Frank asked, sending - oddly - a look to Gerard’s red hair.</p><p>Brian shook his head, “We were wondering if either of you would be interested in co-hosting a show together.”</p><p>And that’s how Gerard ended up in a cramped studio with a stranger. Frank was more on the technologically advanced side of things, checking out the soundboard and the programs on the computer. Gerard stood near the shelves of singles and albums, looking for his favorites. Funny, how he could feel Frank staring at him.</p><p>“What?” He asked and turned around to see Frank look away.</p><p>He shrugged, “I was just wondering what kind of a show you wanted to do, man.”</p><p>“Oh.” He winced and made his way over to the desk, almost bonking his head on a low-hanging microphone, “I’m into metal, New Jersey punk, Seattle grunge - anything, really.”</p><p>“So do you wanna make it an informational kinda show? Where we talk about the music? Or would you rather do a show where it’s just music in between us talking?” </p><p>Gerard leaned his elbows on the desk and stared at Frank, “What do you think?”</p><p>He smiled, “I think it would be cool to do both. If we feel passionate about a certain band or song or fun fact, we can talk about it. Other than that, I feel like we could be stand-out radio personalities.”</p><p>The first show approached a little too quickly. They hand-picked a playlist of their favorite songs to make the premiere special. It was weird, how much Frank and he had in common when it came to music. Maybe Brian was right for making their show a double act. </p><p>As the music faded out, Gerard’s grin grew huge. He kicked at Frank under the table and then, they were on the air.</p><p>“Welcome back to 102.3, your hub for all things rock. My name is Frank,” he looked across the desk.</p><p>“And I’m Gerard,” he beamed at Frank when their eyes met.</p><p>“And you’re listening to Razorblade, the newest show on The Edge. Before we kick things off tonight, I think we should tell you a little bit about ourselves.” Frank got a look on his face and said, “Gerard, what am I like?”</p><p>“Oh! Well,” he thought back to the things he knew about Frank through the many meetings they’d had regarding the show, “Frank’s a Scorpio, prefers lettuce over ham, likes long walks on the beach, and has the Black Flag logo tattooed on his arm. What am I like, Frank?”</p><p>“Hmmm. Gerard’s an Aries, lives exclusively in skinny jeans and booty shorts-”</p><p>“-that was one time-”</p><p>“-graduated from SVA, and has a date with me on Saturday. If you like the sound of us, keep listening, we’ve got a few tricks up our sleeve as the night goes on. Here’s Bowie with Suffragette City.” And with the press of a button, they were off the air. </p><p>As the opening riff filled the speakers in the studio, Gerard pushed his mic aside, “I have a date with you on Saturday, huh?”</p><p>Frank shrugged, “Oh, y’know. I was thinking we could get some dinner and check out this local gig, maybe buy a couple of CDs. See if any of them wanna be featured in our local artists segment.”</p><p>“Sounds more like work than a date.” He thought aloud.</p><p>Frank rolled his eyes and leaned forward, too. With both of them leaning, the space between them was limited. Gerard thought Frank looked soft in the studio’s colored lighting, “Okay, that last whole bit is a sham. I just really like you, Gerard.”</p><p>“Well, shit.” He put a hand over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say that, “Sorry. I just - huh. Well… I like you, too.”</p><p>“I was thinking of this place called Bo and Vine? They’ve got good vegan options as well as the other stuff.” He brushed his bangs from his face, “There really is a local gig but we don’t have to go.”</p><p>Gerard grinned and asked him, quietly, “Do you wanna go?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He admitted in the same tone.</p><p>“Then it’s a date.”</p><p>He blushed, “Awesome. It’s a date.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>